


Smoke Alarms

by liionne



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac's babysitting Gavroche, and trying to get the smoke alarm off, all at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Alarms

"Coooooourf?" Gavroche called from his chair at the kitchen table. "I'm bored!"

"Well, entertain yourself." Courfeyrac said.

Gavroche gave him a frown. "That's your job." He said.

"Says who?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Says me, now do it." Gavroche said firmly.

Courfeyrac gave a sigh, but he knew he didn't mind. He was Eponine's go-to guy for babysitting Gavroche, simply because he loved to do it. Gavroche was his favourite kid. Maybe one of his favourite people. He always got a laugh out of him, and Gavroche was a good soul, even if he was a bit rough around the edges.

Gavroche liked it when Courfeyrac looked after him, too. Many thought that, maybe, Gav had a little crush on Courfeyrac. One of those childish crushes where everything their admiration does is amazing, and they can never do any wrong, and one day they're going to get married and live happily ever after. Truth was, Courfeyrac was Gavroche's best friend, whether Courfeyrac knew that or not.

Having fumbled around in the cupboards for a few moments, Courfeyrac pulled out a bag of flour, baking powder and some sugar, and then looked in the fridge, producing a carton of eggs and some butter.

"Let's bake, shall we?" He grinned.

Gavroche nodded excitedly. "What we gonna make?" He asked, hopping down from his chair to stand next to Courfeyrac at the bench, just being tall enough to see over the top.

"Cup cakes." Courfeyrac nodded. "I think."

"Awesome." Gav murmured.

They didn't have a recipe, so they just went with it - 200g of sugar, 100g of flour, a substantial blob of butter, and an egg. Or two. They threw them all into a christmas bowl they found under the sink, and stirred them with a wooden spoon until their arms nearly fell off and the mixture was smooth and creamy.

When they had been scooped into a cake tin that hadn't been greased and the bowl had been licked clean- because actually the mixture tasted quite nice - they put them in the oven they had neglected to preheat.

"So..." Gavroche said slowly. "What now?"

"I would say we give them ten minutes." Courfeyrac said. "Maybe twenty, because they're quite big."

"Cool." Gavroche nodded.

Silence.

"Want to watch Adventure Time?" Gavroche asked.

"Sure." Courfeyrac nodded, following the boy into the living room.

~~~~~

The first thing Eponine was aware of as she walked closer and closer to her apartment was the ever increasing sound of a smoke alarm. She hoped to God it wasn't her apartment. But, of course, it was her apartment.

She had went out for the night with Grantaire. She was supposed to go out with Combeferre, but he had to drop out because he was sick, and that meant that he was _really_ sick, because Combeferre wouldn't make excuses or pass up date night because of a sniffle. She had offered to go over to his place for the night, but he had said no, he didn't want her to catch something, and Grantaire was in the Corinth anyways, so she might as well go. She had said all right, eventually, and had given Combeferre a promise that she would be over in the morning, and they could reschedule date night.

But now she was home, and as she stepped inside the sound of the smoke alarm was all she could think about. She  looked down the hall to see Courfeyrac waving a tea-towel underneath the smoke alarm, trying to beat some of the smoke that was triggering the noise away. His face was screwed up in a grimace from being so close to the beeping, and he didn't see or hear Eponine enter. When it went off, the beep dying in a split second, he gave a sigh of relief. "You can come out now Gav!" He called down the hall, away from Eponine.

"What's going on?" Eponine asked, having taken off her coat, and now working away at her scarf.

Courfeyrac jumped. "Jesus, Ep." He murmured, shocked at her sudden appearance. When he recovered, he said, "Me and Gav were just trying to bake."

"Bake?" Eponine asked doubtfully.

"Mm." Courfeyrac nodded.

"How did that go?" Eponine asked, dropping her scarf onto a heap on the floor by her shoes.

Courfeyrac gestured to the smoke alarm. "How d'you think?"

"It was going well," Gavroche said as he walked into the hall. "And then we put a show on."

"Forgot all about the cupcakes." Courfeyrac shrugged.

"Until the fire alarm went off." Gavroche finished.

Eponine sighed. "Why do I let you babysit?" She muttered, as she walked past him down the hallway.

"Because I do it for free." Courfeyrac called after her, grinning.

~~~~~

"Well, if Ep's back, I guess I'll be going." Courfeyrac said to Gavroche when Eponine was definitely in the kitchen.

"Awww," Gavroche whined, frowning at Courfeyrac.

"It's past your bed time anyway." Courfeyrac said.

Gavroche frowned. "What bed time?"

"The one I just invented." Courfeyrac replied, ruffling Gavroche's hair. "Try not to get into too much trouble, okay?"

"I'm making no promises." Gavroche said, crossing his little arms over his chest.

Courfeyrac grinned, and left the flat with a shout of, "Bye 'Ponine!" and a grin to little Gavroche, who stood in the doorway and watched him leave.


End file.
